Les Aventures de Naruto sur Facebook
by FTNarutoLOVE
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand les différents ninjas de Konoha se connectent sur Facebook ? Des couples en tous genres, des délires, des partouzes, des trucs bizarres, bref, du gros n'importe quoi. A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux ! [CRACK FIC]


Bonjour bonjour, bienvenue sur ma première crack fic !

Cette fanfiction se passe sur Facebook, est complètement absurde, irréaliste, et est donc à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux ! Je sais que c'est un contexte qui a déjà été fait, mais je voulais tenter quand même (:

J'espère que ça vous plaira, pensez à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, et si vous avez une demande à faire à propos d'un couple que vous aimeriez voir ou une idée à partager, demandez ! Le premier chapitre n'est pas très long, c'est plutôt un aperçu. Les prochains seront plus longs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Les aventures de Naruto sur Facebook**

 _Chapitre 1 : Un couple pour le moins inattendu_

Un beau jour à Konoha, également connu sous le nom de Village caché dans les feuilles, le temps était médiocre. Médiocre au point que même le persévérant Rock Lee avait dû arrêter de s'entraîner à cause du déluge s'abattant sur son crâne, donc vous voyez le truc quoi. Comme personne n'avait le courage d'aller affronter la pluie, tous les ninjas de Konoha avaient décidé de rester cloîtrés chez eux à ne rien faire. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on n'a rien à faire, qu'il n'y a rien à regarder à la télévision, et quand son téléphone portable n'a plus de batterie et qu'on a la flemme de chercher son chargeur ? La réponse est évidente ! On allume son ordinateur (en lui donnant quelques coups de pied façon Sakura et Tsunade quand celui-ci a plus de deux ans et demi et que l'antivirus ne fonctionne plus, empêchant l'ordi de s'allumer normalement), on ouvre son frigo pour prendre une bouteille de coca, on prend le pot de pop-corn qui a mystérieusement fait son apparition sur la table de chevet, et quand l'ordi accepte de fonctionner normalement (et après avoir viré les publicités pornographiques envoyées par Jiraiya au passage), on clique sur la barre de recherche dans Mozilla Firefox, et on se rend… sur Facebook ! Après tout, tous les ninjas de Konoha possédaient un compte Facebook – même Hiashi Hyuga, bordel ! Facebook était devenu tellement populaire au sein des jeunes ninjas que Tsunade avait dû créer une page spéciale pour les ninjas de Konoha.

Comme Naruto Uzumaki était un blondinet parfaitement normal, il fit la même chose que presque tous les ninjas de Konoha : se connecter sur Facebook. La première chose qu'il vit dans son fil d'actualité fut l'image d'une fille voluptueuse en maillot de bain postée bien évidemment par Jiraiya. Le blond ricana. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait trois notifications et un message : il décida d'abord de jeter un coup d'œil au message. Celui-ci avait été envoyé par Kiba Inuzuka, l'un de ses amis. Le Jinchuriki cliqua dessus, et il lut son contenu.

 **Kiba Inuzuka** _a envoyé il y a cinq minutes :_ vi1 voir se ke jé publier surre mn prophile stp

Naruto grimaça en voyant le nombre de fautes du message, mais ne put résister à sa curiosité, et il s'empressa d'accéder au profil de Kiba. Alors qu'il sirotait tranquillement son coca, il tomba sur la publication en question que le brun voulait lui montrer.

 **Kiba Inuzuka** est en couple avec **Shino Aburame** _– il y a cinq minutes_

 _Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, Jiraiya et Orochimaru aiment._

Le blond recracha immédiatement son coca. Kiba et Shino, en couple ?! Ils étaient gays ? Et ils le cachaient depuis tout ce temps ? Hinata était-elle au courant depuis le début ? Vu le 'j'aime' qu'elle avait mis sur la publication, c'était fortement probable. Et… pourquoi est-ce qu'Akamaru avait un compte Facebook alors que c'était un chien ?

 _Orochimaru a partagé cette activité._

D'accord, en fait ça, ça c'était encore plus étrange que le fait qu'un chien ait Facebook. Découvrir qu'Orochimaru était yaoiste. Magnifique. Naruto, toujours en état de choc, décida de jeter un coup d'œil aux commentaires. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il y avait déjà une trentaine de commentaires bien que le changement de statut n'avait eu lieu que cinq minutes auparavant. La nouvelle avait apparemment fait le buzz à Konoha...

 **Hinata Hyuga** _il y a cinq minutes_ **:** Euh… Je suis… heureuse… pour vous…

 **Kiba Inuzuka** _il y a quatre minutes_ **:** hinata té pa oblijé detre timide surre fb auci hein. mersi cinon.

 **Sakura Haruno** _il y a quatre minutes_ **:** WHAT. THE. FUCK.

 _Ino Yamanaka aime ce commentaire._

 **Ino Yamanaka** _il y a quatre minutes_ **:** Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Grand Front…

 **Tenten** _il y a quatre minutes_ **:** omg.

 _Neji Hyuga aime ce commentaire._

 **Neji Hyuga** _il y a trois minutes_ **:** J'espère que Shino t'apprendra à écrire, Kiba.

 _Tenten, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame aiment ce commentaire._

 **Shino Aburame** _il y a trois minutes_ **:** Il n'a pas tort. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que tu as quelques petites difficultés orthographiques, Kiba.

 _Tenten aime ce commentaire._

 **Sakura Haruno** _il y a trois minutes_ **:** Elles sont plus que petites…

 **Kiba Inuzuka** _il y a trois minutes_ **:** jmen tap. Jtem shino té mon bébé.

 **Shino Aburame** _il y a trois minutes_ **:** Evite de nous afficher comme ça, s'il te plaît.

 **Neji Hyuga** _il y a trois minutes_ **:** Je crois que c'est un peu trop tard là.

 _Tenten aime ce commentaire._

 **Orochimaru** _il y a trois minutes_ **:** KYAAAAAAA ! Enfin, mon OTP devient réalité !

 _Kabuto, Kiba Izunuka et Sakura Haruno aiment ce commentaire._

 **Sasuke Uchiha** _il y a deux minutes_ **:** No comment.

 _Sakura Haruno aime ce commentaire._

 **Sakura Haruno** _il y a deux minutes_ **:** Sasuke-kun ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'Orochimaru est un fan-boy ?

 **Sasuke Uchiha** _il y a deux minutes_ **:** Comment veux-tu que je le sache, femme ? Je suis pas dans sa tête de gogole.

 **Kabuto** _il y a deux minutes_ **:** N'insulte pas Orochimaru-sama !

 _Orochimaru aime ce commentaire._

 **Orochimaru** _il y a deux minutes_ **:** Merci Kabuto 3333 *keur keur*

 **Kabuto** _il y a deux minutes_ **:** De rien Orochimaru-sama 3333 *keur keur*

 **Kiba Inuzuka** _il y a deux minutes_ **:** put1 mn poste par en kouil

 _Shino Aburame aime ce commentaire._

 **Shino Aburame** _il y a deux minutes_ **:** Es-tu certain que déclarer notre amour au monde entier était une bonne idée ?

 **Kiba Inuzuka** _il y a deux minutes_ **:** ba jan avé mar ke seul hinata soi o kouran

 **Sakura Haruno** _il y a deux minutes_ **:** QUOI ? Hinata, t'étais au courant qu'ils étaient gays et en couple ?!

 **Hinata Hyuga** _il y a deux minutes_ **:** O… oui… Je le savais… parce que je… les ait vus… faire…

 _Ino Yamanaka aime ce commentaire._

 **Ino Yamanaka** _il y a une minute_ **:** OMG LA VOYEUSE !

 **Neji Hyuga** _il y a une minute_ **:** COMMENT CA TU LES AS VUS FAIRE ?!

 **Kiba Inuzuka** _il y a une minute_ : oh fuck

 _Tenten aime ce commentaire._

 **Hinata Hyuga** _il y a une minute_ **:** …

 **Neji Hyuga** _il y a moins d'une minute_ **:** Aburame, Inuzuka, je vous préviens, vous êtes morts. Si jamais Hiashi voit ça, c'est moi qui vais payer les conséquences de vos actes parce que je n'ai pas su protéger Hinata-sama…

 **Hiashi Hyuga** _il y a trente secondes_ **:** Oui, je confirme.

 _Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Orochimaru et Kabuto aiment ce commentaire._

 **Kiba Inuzuka** _il y a quelques secondes_ **:** chauuuuuu

Naruto tomba de sa chaise, écroulé de rire, et fourra quelques pop-corn dans sa bouche. Ceux-ci étant périmés depuis deux mois, le blond dut s'empêcher de rendre son petit-déjeuner. Puis, il partit se chercher du ramen dans le frigo et il l'enfourna dans le micro-ondes. En attendant que celles-ci ne chauffent, il déposa un commentaire très pertinent sur la choquante publication de Kiba.

 **Naruto Uzumaki** _il y a quelques secondes_ : MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

En même temps, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres mots pour décrire la situation. Quelques secondes plus tard, une notification apparut en bas de son écran, l'informant que Hinata avait aimé son commentaire. Le blond sourit. A chaque fois qu'il publiait le moindre commentaire sur Facebook, Hinata était toujours la première à mettre un j'aime. Vraiment bizarre cette fille, elle surveillait ses faits et gestes ou quoi ?

Après une telle nouvelle, Naruto décida de jeter un coup d'œil à ses trois notifications. Celles-ci lui indiquaient toutes qu'un post avait été publié sur la page officielle des ninjas de Konoha. Le blond s'y rendit donc pour s'amuser un peu, mais avant cela, il jeta un coup d'œil à son fil d'actualité. Il vit alors une publication informant que Neji avait créé un événement nommé : _« Funérailles de Neji Hyuga, prodige mal compris de son clan. »_ Il ricana, et cliqua sur le bouton lui permettant d'indiquer qu'il participerait à l'événement

 _Naruto Uzumaki aime cette activité._

 **Naruto Uzumaki** _il y a quelques instants_ **:** Tu crains mec !

Quelques secondes plus tard, un nouveau commentaire s'afficha en-dessous du sien :

 **Rock Lee** _il y a quelques instants_ : Non, mon rival ! Tu es trop jeune pour mourir, les pétales de ta jeunesse sont encore loin d'être fanées !

 _Naruto Uzumaki aime ce commentaire._

Le blond se rendit alors sur la page dédiée à Konoha. Le post le plus récent avait été écrit par Tsunade et avait été publié une heure auparavant. Naruto le lut attentivement.

 **Tsunade** _il y a une heure_ : jeune hokage recherche bel homme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec qui passer des moments agréables…

 _Jiraiya aime cette publication._

 **Jiraiya** _il y a une heure_ **:** MOI ! Je corresponds parfaitement à ta description, beauté : beau, agréable, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années… Tu es à mon goût en plus, j'aime beaucoup tes mensurations, surtout au niveau du buste. Es-tu disponible ce soir ?

 _Kakashi Hatake aime ce commentaire._

 **Tsunade** _il y a une heure_ **:** à part ce boulet, personne d'autre ?

 _Tous les hommes de Konoha aiment ce commentaire._

Il n'y avait plus de commentaires à la suite, Naruto supposa donc que les 'hommes de Konoha' en question lui avait envoyé un message privé… et il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir le contenu des messages. Une odeur de brûlé lui parvint alors au nez, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de sortir ses ramen du micro-ondes. Le blond décolla les yeux de son écran et se retourna à toute vitesse, et vit alors que le micro-ondes avait pris feu.

 **« Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck ! »** s'écria Naruto.

Il se précipita dans sa cuisine, trébucha sur un bol par terre au passage, se cassa la figure, se releva, tomba à nouveau sur un pot de Nutella qui traînait on ne sait pourquoi par terre, essuya la pâte à tartiner qui dégoulinait de son front, saisit un seau d'eau apparu de nulle part, et le versa sur le feu. En vain. Le feu ne s'éteignit pas pour autant. Naruto décida alors de se servir de ninjutsu pour l'éteindre.

 **« Fûton – Rasenshuriken ! »**

Le feu ne fit que s'intensifier davantage. Bah oui, tout le monde sait que le vent et le feu ne font pas très bon ménage... Sauf Naruto. Que voulez-vous, c'est un crétin.

 **« BORDEL DE MERDE ! »** hurla le blond. **« SI CA CONTINUE CE SERA PLUS LES FUNERAILLES DE NEJI HYUGA, MAIS LES FUNERAILLES DE NEJI HYUGA** ** _ET_** **NARUTO UZUMAKI ! »**

Il commença à courir un peu partout dans sa maison, cherchant une solution. Naruto vit alors son ordinateur, et une idée germa dans son esprit…

 **A SUIVRE**

 _Que va-t-il arriver à Naruto ?_

 _Sera-t-il enterré en même temps que Neji ?_

 _L'amour entre Kiba et Shino va-t-il durer ?_

 _Hinata va-t-elle rester traumatisée à vie à cause de ce qu'elle a vu ?_

 _Tsunade va-t-elle se trouver un petit ami ?_

Toutes ces questions trouveront une réponse dans le prochain chapitre…

En attendant... tchao !


End file.
